


Excuse Me

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: 25 Kaisoo Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Gap!Implied, Age Switch, M/M, university!au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Naharangan ni Kyungsoo ng pwet niya ang crush niyang team captain ng basketball team na si Jongin Kim.





	Excuse Me

**Author's Note:**

> again part to ng 25 kaisoo dialogue prompts ko sa twitter @kadispace  
> check niyo at gawin niyo rin ang challenge na ito!

"Excuse me, yung pwet mo nakaharang."

Pagtingala ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki, laking gulat niya na ang team captain ng varsity basketball team ay nakatingin sa kanya. Naka-all fours si Kyungsoo sa sahig ng classroom na pinasukan niya dahil naiwan niya ang notes niya sa ilalim ng upuan niya kaninang morning class nila.

At dahil ibang major na ang gumagamit ng classroom at upper year pa, grabe ang kahihiyang pinamukha niya. May ongoing class pa naman dito pero dumaan siya sa likod na pintuan at pumasok nang gumagapang sa sahig papunta sa upuan niya.

Pwede naman siya magpaalam sa prof pero di niya ginawa kasi di niya naisip yun. May pagkahina rin dumiskarte itong cute nating bida.

Ayun, nandun pa naman ang pinaghirapan niyang notes sa History na color coded pa ang pagkakasulat. May quiz sila next meeting kaya kailangang kailangan niya ang notebook na iyon na customized pa  na binudburan pa niya ng penguin stickers ang cover nito.

Masayang-masaya siya nang nakuha niya ang notebook niya at inakap pa ito sa kanyang dibdib kahit damang-dama niya ang wirdong mga tingin ng mga estudyante na nakakita sa kanya kanina pa. Buti na lang at sa fifth row siya nakaupo kaya di na kailangan gumpang pa at di magpahalata sa prof papunta sa harapan kaya sa sixth row lang siya napagapang at mga nasa fifth and sixth row lang din ang nakakita sa kahihiyan niya.

Di bale nang nakakahiya wag lang siya bumagsak sa HST at isa pa wala siyang tiwala sa notes ng iba kaya kahit ganito ang kinahinatnatan niya, di bale na lang.

Kaso ayun na nga. Nasa likuran niya ang sikat na si Jongin Kim. Mukhang galing sa labas at kakapasok lang din ng room. Yun nga lang, harang si Kyungsoo sa dadaanan ng isang hari ng hardcourt at wow yung pwet niyang malaki talaga ang napansin agad ng lalaking 'to?

"Ano? Di mo pa ba ako padadaanin?" Tanong ulit ni Jongin. Napalunon si Kyungsoo at tinaas ang suot na salamin. Nag-iinit na ang mukha niya. Sa lahat ba naman ng makakakita ng kahihiyan niya, eto pang crush na crush niyang si Jongin Kim na inaabangan niya sa UAAP sa T.V na halos halikan na niya ang screen kapag napapafocus sa kanya ang makakakita sa kanya ng ganito?

Kung alam lang ni Kyungsoo, mas pipiliin na lang niya sigurong magtiis sa kulang-kulang na notes ni Sehun kesa mapahiya sa isang dyos ng hardcourt na si Jongin.

"Uh..." Kumaripas ng takbo papalabas si Kyungsoo sa hiya. Pulang-pula ang buong mukha.

Sa kamalasan, nahulog naman ni Kyungsoo ang panyo niya sa sahig na di naman nakatakas sa mga mata ni Jongin at siyang dampot niya.

Mukhang may susunod pa silang pagkikita.


End file.
